


Loup, y es-tu

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Melissa and the Sheriff are married and have a kid, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Teacher Derek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your headphones aren’t plugged in all the way so I know you’re listening to educational children’s cartoon theme songs." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loup, y es-tu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



At first, Stiles thinks he hears music from a passing car next to the bus.

God knows there are enough jackasses like Jackson who listens to the radio far too loud for the joy of ruining everybody’s day with some Chris Brown blasting from their opened windows.

But as the bus stops and there is no car passing by, there is no other possible answer.

Someone’s headphones are not plugged correctly, and Stiles can hear their playlist.

 

Stiles has to bite his lip when it’s clear that the “culprit” is Tall, Dark and Handsome at the back, since he’s the only one with headphones on, but he is so deeply engrossed in his book that he doesn’t pay attention to Stiles coming—not creeping, not at all—closer.

The source of Stiles’ hilarity: it’s not Schubert’s “Ave Maria” or ACDC’s “Highway to Hell” that is drifting from the man’s Ipod.

Oh no.

Right now, it’s something that suspiciously sounds like “Scales, Feather or Fur” that is making him bop his head a little in time to the beat.

_Stand up tall, like a bear,_

_Wave your hairy paws in the hair …_

Yep, definitely “Scales, Feather or Fur,” Stiles would know, Scott always puts it on when they’re babysitting for their parents’ latest creation.

Back to Tall, Dark and Handsome who is apparently listening to educational children song and God helps him but it’s fucking adorable.

In Stiles’ book, there should be a limit to the amount of assets one gets: you can be handsome, but you can’t be smart. You can’t be witty and a jock.

It’s just not fair.

And for Tall, Dark and Handsome to be adorable and reading what appears to be one of Stiles’ new little sister’s favorite fairytale book  _while taking notes_ , what the Hell, it’s just a whole new level of unfair.

_I’m a little bunny,_

_I’ll bet you think that’s funny._

Oh yes, Stiles thinks that it’s very funny, especially when TD&H wets his lips and two little bunny teeth appear.

_A little baby bunny makes every day sunny._

_I’m a little bunny,_

_I haven’t any money_

Stiles starts singing along under his breath, memories from the song being played around the kindergarten where he first met Scott making him smile.

_But this little bunny thinks you are a honey_

_I’m just a little bunny_

_Hi there little bu—_

The music stops abruptly and Stiles turns his head from the window to look at TD&H.

Who is glaring at him with the book closed on his lap and an expectant look.

Stiles is familiar with this look: he has been on the receiving end of it many, many times during his student years.

It’s the look bullies generally give their prey right before charging.

"Hi," he says, choosing an offensive defense. "Couldn’t help but hear your music."

Glare intensifies to level 2.

"I think—I think your headphones aren’t plugged properly," he continues, babbling his way around being decapitated with the man’s bare hands.

Glare turns into a confused frown until TD&H pulls his Ipod from his pocket and sees that the headphones are, in fact, only half plugged.

Pink blooms on his cheeks and God, Stiles seriously wants to pepper kisses all over them.

Among other things, of course.

"I’m sorry for the disturbance," TD&H mumbles, standing up—Stiles would bet some of his prized comics that this is not the man’s stop, but before he can tell him not to be embarrassed or that he would love to sing children lullabies with him, the bus stops rather abruptly, sending the man, his book, his headphones and his hard-as-stone body slamming into Stiles.

"Hello," Stiles says, lost in the man’s eyes—he had not seen them clearly, in the dim light of the bus, but now.

Wow.

"My, what big eyes you have," he whispers and the man lets out a huffed sort of laugh, half exasperated and half entirely too amused.

It goes right down Stiles’s spine.

The book flew next to Stiles’ feet, and he busies himself with the task of picking it up to cover for his sudden shyness.

The cover is folded, slightly crumpled even, and Stiles tries to flatten it, but the corner of the cover lets him see a name scribbled on the front page.

"Derek?"

"Yes?" TD&H replies as he picks himself up, brushing his pants as he goes—Stiles wouldn’t mind helping him, but he has more pressing things to do.

Because it all clicks now. “You’re mister ‘Erek!”

The man frowns at him, clearly wondering if Stiles is the one who bumped his head. “Beg your pardon?”

Oh god. Irresistible.

"You’re my little sister’s teacher!" he exclaims, "Lena adores you."

The blush intensifies, but there is a hint of a proud smile on Derek’s face. “Lena Stilinski-McCall?” he asks softly, and Stiles puffs his chest in pride.

"One and only."

"She’s a very bright little girl," Derek comments, "though a bit too mouthy."

"I know," Stiles says, unable to keep from smiling cheekily. "Must be from the Polish side of the family."

"I don’t know," Derek says as he sits next to Stiles. "Her mother—"

"Melissa," Stiles provides.

"—Melissa seems a bit … hot tempered as well."

"Did you criticize Lena in front of her?" Stiles laughs and when Derek nods, "Oh big mistake, man."

"I’ve learned my lesson," Derek says, the same hint of a smile returning to his lips, "now I send messages via Lena."

"She must love it."

"She does," Derek confirms. "But maybe I could send messages through you instead," he adds teasingly, the ghost of a smile turning into a teasing smirk, and how is Stiles supposed to resist, exactly?

"I would love it."

A moment of silence passes between them and then Derek pulls his phone from his pocket and gives it to Stiles.

"Well then, I’m gonna need your number for that."

"Smooth," Stiles comments, even as he enters his number in the phone.

"And it’s not even the smoothest thing about me," Derek replies, plucking the phone from Stiles’ suddenly limp fingers and strutting out with a wave.

Stiles is still in shock—and more than a little aroused—when his phone pings.

“ _Care for a boeuf bourguignon and a Duck Tales Marathon?_ ”

Oh man—an attack through cartoons AND awesome food?

How is he supposed to resist, again?


End file.
